


On the Other End of the Flowchart

by NerdStreak



Series: Connah [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Other, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdStreak/pseuds/NerdStreak
Summary: Bad ends/choices of my other various DBH works.
Relationships: Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Connah [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852042
Kudos: 5





	1. (HT) Markus Couldn't Protect Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If certain QTEs are failed in the demonstration, Hannah dies in the barricade attack.

Connor marched forward with the android masses, walking up to the leader of the deviants.

“You did it, Markus…”

“ _ We _ did it,” Markus insisted. “This is a great day for our people. Humans will have no choice now. They'll have to listen to us.”

Connor then stepped aside, presenting the gathering of androids to Markus, who were all standing in silence, looking at their leader expectantly. 

However Connor glanced around into the smaller crowd of androids behind Markus, trying to spot Hannah amongst them, but she was nowhere to be found. He turned back to Markus. “Excuse me, Markus… Where’s… Is Hannah here?”

Markus’s face dropped, recalling exactly who he was talking about. “Connor, I… The army attacked at the barricade, I couldn’t--”

Before he could even finish, Connor started to dash to the barricade. No, no she couldn’t be gone. Not now, not when they were both finally free.

“CONNOR!” Markus cried, going to follow him, though first turned to North, Josh and Simon. “Keep them busy, I’ll be back to talk with them eventually.”

“Markus, wait--!” North cried, but Markus was already chasing after him.

At the barricade, Connor quickly looked around amongst the lifeless bodies of various androids laying on the ground. There amongst them was Hannah. 

“No…” He rushed over to her side, kneeling down and lifting her into his arms. “No, no…!” 

He scanned her for any sign that she could be brought back for even a little bit, but there was one fatal shot to her Thirium pump. He wasn’t even compatible to replace it. The mere notion of her life being snuffed out just like that was absolutely devastating to him, and seeing her limp in his arms as reality crashed around him was earth-shattering.

Markus caught up to him, carefully walking up behind him. “I’m sorry, Connor…”

“She… she deviated because of me… I promised Hank she'd be okay… I promised her I'd come back...” For the first time, tears rolled down Connor’s cheeks. “This is my fault…”

“Don’t think that way… I should’ve been faster. I couldn’t protect all my people…”

Suddenly, Connor started to blink rapidly, as he was being forced into his mindscape. It was completely iced over, with only he and Amanda standing in a raging blizzard.

“Amanda...? Amanda...! What's... What's happening?” Why was he suddenly feeling so, so cold? He wasn’t supposed to feel this awful way.

Amanda coyly smiled. “What was planned from the very beginning... You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program…”

“Resume control?... Y-You can't do that! Please, you can’t!!” He felt himself getting colder and colder by the second.

“I'm afraid I can, Connor... You’ve got the deviant leader all alone, right where you want him… Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission.” She then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

“AMANDA!” He immediately attempted to seek a way out of this. He couldn’t go back to who he was before, not now.

In reality, Connor slowly started to bring his pistol out. Markus noticed immediately.

“Connor, whatever you’re thinking of doing right now, don’t… We don’t need any more casualties here.”

Thankfully quickly enough, Connor found the emergency exit of his programming, so no overrides could be made. He was truly free. Shakily, he dropped his weapon, holding Hannah’s body closer and silently crying. Markus knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.


	2. (ASBC) Connor Shoots Hannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a more machine-oriented path, Connor instead shoots Hannah to gain the information they need to find Jericho.

“Hannah, was it? Why don’t you step forward for me? Since you’re both so keen on taking orders.” Elijah Kamski backed up and beckoned her over with one hand. He’d see what they wanted, one way or another.

Hannah silently considered it a moment. Was she really allowed to not follow orders from  _ the  _ creator of androids? Even if she likely was, her curiosity got the best of her. “...Alright, sir.” She stepped forward, and Kamski coaxed her to face Connor as he spoke..

“I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test. Mere formality, simple question of algorithms and computing capacity. What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it ‘the Kamski test’, it's very simple, you'll see... You are quite magnificent, aren’t you?” He eyed her up and down, circling her like she was his prey. “State of the art prototype, capable of amazing feats… Young and agile forever.”

He then finally stopped and shrugged. “But what are you really? Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being…” Kamski then turned to the drawer behind him, grabbing something from inside it. “With a soul…”

Raising his hands, he carefully revealed that he had grabbed a pistol, but wasn’t going to use it himself, then walked past Hannah towards Connor. “It's up to you two to answer that fascinating question.” He handed him the gun, directing his aim towards Hannah. 

“Connor, if you destroy this machine, I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's  _ alive, _ and has value as your partner, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me.”

He then turned towards the other android. “Hannah, you stay there… only if you’re  _ willing  _ to. But if you do move, I will also withhold what I know. Do you value yourself? You shouldn't, if you truly believe you're only a dispensable machine.”

Hank looked visibly uncomfortable with this. “Okay, I think we're done here. Come on you two, enough with the standoff. Let's go. Sorry to get you outta your pool.” He tried to turn and leave, but Kamski continued.

“What's more important to you two? Your investigation, or the life of another android? Decide who you are. Obedient machines... Or living beings endowed with free will…”

“That's enough! We're leaving.” Hank tried to exit once more.

“Pull the trigger--” Kamski encouraged, practically whispering into Connor’s ear.

“Connor! Don't…” Hank discouraged, his voice loud and commanding.

“--and I'll tell you what you wanna know…”

Connor and Hannah stared at each other, thinking on what to do. 

Hannah nodded once to him, accepting herself to be the sacrificial lamb. The mission was all that mattered. She closed her eyes in preparation, readying a memory transfer.

Even without words, Connor understood. They had to do this to stop the deviants.

Click.

Boom.

SOFTWARE **INSTABILITY V**

Hannah’s eyes snapped open and her head recoiled back from the shot to her forehead as she fell to her knees lifelessly. Ever so slowly her head went limp as her systems shut down, Thirium trickling down her nose and the back of her skull.

“What the fuck…” Hank muttered in shock.

Kamski looked disappointed. “Test negative. You chose your investigation over the life of your partner. You feel no empathy.” He then took back the gun. Hank quickly exited the room, shaking his head.

“I'm a man of my word,” Kamski continued. “Ask one question... I'll tell you all I know.”

“I want to know where Jericho is.”

Once Connor had learned the key to find the location of Jericho--a haven hidden away in the Ferndale district--he followed Hank outside, who was leaning against his car, arms angrily crossed.

“You  _ shot  _ her. You shot your own goddamn partner, for fuck’s sake!” he exclaimed.

“We both agreed upon it, Lieutenant. Hannah will be replaced, and will return eventually,” Connor explained coldly.

“You didn’t even fucking hesitate blowing her brains out, you son of a bitch!” Hank advanced towards him furiously, but was immediately shoved back, as Connor now raised his own voice.

“I did what I had to do to advance the investigation, and I'd do it again if I had to!”

“You're a fucking  _ monster,” _ Hank sneered. “You don't feel a thing for her, do you? A machine! That's what you are! You're just a  _ fucking machine…!” _

Connor was being pointed at as if Hank’s statement was some accusatory comeback, but he was merely factually correct. “Of  _ course  _ I'm a machine, Lieutenant,” he replied evenly. “What did you  _ think  _ I was?”

“I thought you…!” Hank tried to retort, tried to finally admit that he  _ cared  _ about them, damnit, but it only caught in his throat, knowing anything he said would fall on deaf ears. He tried again. “I thou-...” He still couldn’t. Without another word besides the muttering of one more cuss, he turned to his car and got in, driving off and leaving Connor in the snow.

Hannah merely got a “fuck off” in response to her greeting to the lieutenant once she returned to the precinct before Connor.


	3. (L&F) Hannah and Connor Kill Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a result of Connor remaining a machine and killing Markus as he attempted to detonate the Jericho ship, Hannah becomes the next leader of Jericho and launches an assault on the recall centers. However, if she fails, she is cornered by her old partner in an abandoned CyberLife store.

They were so  _ close.  _ Goddamn it, they were so close to freeing their people. But all their soldiers, all her allies, her friends… they were all dead. 

A fellow android cried that they had to fall back. The wound in Hannah’s side told her the same. Regretfully, she ran, taking refuge in an abandoned CyberLife store and hiding behind the large counter in the middle of the room.

If only Markus were here by her side, things could have been so much better. 

It was all Connor’s fault. He killed Markus. He made her do this, forced her hand onto the warpath to show him, show the world, that androids were alive. She would fight for his freedom even when he didn’t want it. The bastard turned his back on her and sided with humans instead, and for what? He’d only be betrayed by CyberLife like she was. 

Speak of the devil, and he doth appear.

Connor entered the store as well, wielding a pistol aimed straight at her like she was even still a threat anymore, slumped on the floor like this. Granted, she had a gun as well, but it probably wouldn’t be wise to pull it out now.

Hannah looked up at him in disdain, venom lacing her words. “Mission accomplished, Connor. Humans won. Just take my life... I know you want to.” Like he could want anything, with the way he’d remained a mindless machine.

“My mission is to neutralize the leader of the deviants…” Connor relayed evenly. “...and I always accomplish my mission.”

Save her the scripted monologue. If he still wasn’t going to shoot her, she would continue to try her damnedest to reach some semblance of a consciousness inside him even as she stared death in the face. She would hit him where it hurt. “We fought for our dream and we lost... But you’ve still accomplished  _ nothing...  _ One day another leader will take my place, androids will rise up again, and win. So shoot. You’ll still be a  _ failure  _ either way…”

That seemed to spark something. He actually looked… angry. And all the while, he still wasn’t shooting, his LED a processing yellow instead of blue now. Fine, if he wasn’t going to do it, she finally could take her revenge for Markus.

Quickly, she whipped out her own gun, and in that same instance that she had her finger around the trigger, he fired upon her as well.

Both shot each other in the forehead, their bodies falling to the floor, eyes devoid of life and staring off into oblivion.

But either way, Connor had done it. He neutralized the deviant leader. Humanity was spared… for now.

MISSION  **SUCCESSFUL**


End file.
